palladiumriftsfansitefandomcom-20200213-history
Hsing-I Ch'uan Kung Fu
Hsing-I Ch'uan Kung Fu: '' Hsing-I Ch’uan, which could be translated into "Mind Shaping," is one of the great secret martial arts. Ironically, it is hidden by being placed in plain view, since there are many schools of Hsmg-I worldwide In the schools, where an introductory, combat-oriented version of the martial art is taught, students are told that there are no longer any teachers of Shan Si, or "Internal Engine." However, the students are always told of the legendary Chi arts of then- forefathers and how the current form, the Ho Pei, the current external style, must be considered inferior to the internal cultivation of Chi. Promising students are carefully watched and those who show a true longing for the Chi secrets are eventually initiated into the hidden techniques of Shan Si. ' ' '''Entrance Requirements: None Costume: Simple Kung Fu outfit of silk or cotton. Stance: Called San Tsai Shih ("Three Essentials"), the body is lowered considerably, with the knees bent so that the center of Chi will be strengthened. Weight is distributed so that 30% is on the front extended leg, and 70% on the other leg, which is behind. ' ' Character Bonuses: ' Add + 10 to Chi Add + 2 to M.E. Add + 1 to P.P. Add + 5 to S.D.C ' ' '''Combat Skills: ' '''Attacks per Melee: Two Escape Moves: Roll with punch/fall/impact, and maintain balance. Basic Defensive Moves: Dodge, parry, and automatic parry. '''Advanced Defensive Moves':' Circular Parry and Power Block/Parry. '''Hand Attacks:' Strike (punch), Fore-Knuckle Fist, Backhand, and Palm Strike. Basic Foot Attacks: Kick Attack Special Attacks: Forearm Holds/Locks: None Weapon Katas: None Modifiers to Attacks: Pull punch, knock-out/stun, and critical strike. ' ' Bonus Skills & Abilities: ''' '''Martial Art Abilities and Powers: '''Take the Hua Chin Chi Mastery Ability as follows. In addition, select one (1) additional ability each from among Chi Mastery and Specialty Katas (including Chi Katas). ''Hua Chin (New):'' A special variation on Chao Jin, which can be used with either Positive or Negative Chi, is unique to Hsing-I. A combination physical and Chi attack, the Hua Chin can be used once per melee round, even in the midst of combat, with no preparation! Successfully doing the Hua Chin means that the force of the impact will inflict two points of damage direct to hit points and destroy 1D6 of the victim's Chi, in addition to the usual damage from the attack. It must be delivered with a Fore-Knuckle Fist or Palm Strike, not with a kick or any other attack. Cost: One point of Chi (Negative or Positive) for each Hua Chin attack. '''Language Skill: Chinese 4 (Cantonese and Mandarin) Training Skills: None Philosophical Training: Taoism ' ' Level Advancement Bonuses: ''' '''1st: + 1 to parry, dodge and on initiative. 2nd: + 2 to strike. 3rd: + 1 attack per melee. 4th: Select one additional Chi Mastery Ability or Chi Kata. 5th: + 2 to roll with punch/fall/impact. 6th: + 1 to parry and dodge, add + 5 to S.D.C. 7th: + 1 attack per melee. 8th: Select one additional Chi Mastery Ability or Chi Kata. 9th: + 2 to roll with punch/fall/impact. 10th: Double existing Chi. 11th: + 1 attack per melee and death blow on roll of natural 18 or better. 12th: Select one additional Chi Mastery Ability or Chi Kata. 13th: + 2 to roll with punch/fall/impact. 14th: + 1 attack per melee, + 2 to Crane Fist Strike, and + 1 to Crane Fist damage. 15th: Add one Zenjorike Power. ' ' 'Why Study Hsing-I? ' A decent groundwork in the basics of hand to hand combat providing balance for a martial art that strongly emphasizes the building of great Chi and Chi abilities. No disadvantages. Category:Martial Arts Forms Category:Martial Arts Power Skills Category:Organization Category:Content Category:Palladium Category:Rifts